A Very Stupid Fight
by disny07
Summary: Arthur does not approve of Eames' TV preferences. The feeling is mutual. A fight to end all fights ensues.    Eames/Arthur silliness happens when they are two psychotic Trekkies. Yes. You read that right.


_The two glared at each other. Well, Arthur was glaring. Eames managed to stare down his coworker and maintain his cocky smirk at the same time. Dom just watched the two, amazed at what he just witnessed. _

It had all started so simply. They had just completed their job, and it was a qualified success. Most of the team had gone home. Arthur, Dom, and Eames had returned to the warehouse to clean up shop a little. Dom was checking over the equipment, making sure everything was in order. Arthur took on his role as unofficial housewife and tidied up the place. Eames plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. After flipping through the channels rapidly, he finally found something he liked.

Arthur finished polishing the table. Glancing around, he found himself content enough with his work. With a sigh, he took a seat nearby and pulled out Catcher in the Rye from his bag. It was only after he opened the book that he noticed what Eames was watching. He observed the show for a few minutes, until he couldn't contain his aversion anymore.

"How can you watch this?" Arthur asked in disgust.

"What do you mean?" Eames replied, utterly confused.

"This show. It's totally ridiculous."

"Oi!" Eames grunted angrily. "This show is a classic. It's amazing! A bit on the cheesy side, yes, but creative and inspiring."

At this point Dom looked up from his work to observe the two of them. Were they really fighting over something that stupid? Putting the briefcase down, he took a seat and watched the show.

"Inspiring? Did I hear that right?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes. Inspiring. Do not hate on _**Star Trek**_," Eames warned, daring Arthur to do just that.

'_Yes', _Dom thought._ 'They are fighting over something that stupid.'_

"What is inspiring about a man in a lizard outfit?"

"That 'man in a lizard outfit' is actually A Gorn- A fearsome beast that Kirk must overcome using only his wits. As you can so plainly see, he cannot simply use brute strength to defeat it. It's too powerful." Eames corrected as a matter-of-factly.

"…do you hear yourself right now? You are actually defending this show."

"I bet you think Next Generation was a good show, don't you?" Eames inquired slyly.

"What? That has nothing to do with… that's not the point…" Arthur stammered.

"I knew it. You always seemed like that sort. Proper… serious… official. No sense of imagination or creativity."

"I resent that." Arthur declared coldly. The two glared at each other. Well… Arthur was glaring. Eames managed to stare down his coworker and maintain his cocky smirk at the same time. Dom just watched the two, amazed at what he just witnessed.

"Next Generation is far more realistic. I'm sorry if I like a sense of reality in some aspect of life, considering the job we do." Arthur stated.

"Fair enough, but come on! Original Series is so much better! It may be less realistic, but it broke ground on so many things."

"Next Generation inspired just as many! The quality was better, the fights were better choreographed, the villains less… pathetic!

"Khan was NOT a pathetic villain. And Original Series had Kirk," Eames said calmly, containing a laugh.

Arthur was silent. Could he actually argue that point? Next Generation was better! He firmly believed that with every fiber of his being. But Eames had one very good point. Captain Kirk. The Original series had Captain Kirk. What did he have? Picard. He liked Picard. But it was no contest who the better captain was, even in his stubborn mind.

"Just admit it, love," Eames coaxed sweetly. "I win. It's a silly fight anyway. Just admit I win, and we'll drop the whole thing.

"How about I admit Kirk is the better Captain, and we let the rest slip?" Arthur retaliated.

"I'll take that as a victory then," Eames beamed.

Arthur was dumbstruck. "I didn't say you won!"

"You didn't have to, darling! It's common knowledge. You don't have to win everything, you know. I may even be willing to admit Next Generation's not a totally awful show as well. If you admit I win."

Arthur didn't say anything. He just gave up. It wasn't worth it. The whole fight was kind of pathetic to begin with, and he brought it on himself. Unable to say it out loud, he nodded his head quickly and looked away.

Eames laughed, pleased with his victory. Dom just shook his head, unable to believe what had just happened. That just made Eames laugh even more. Taking a few deep breaths, Arthur picked up his book and continued to read.

The fight was over. Or at least, Arthur thought it was...

Once the episode was over, and the Gorn was successfully defeated, Eames glanced over at Arthur. "What'u readin?" he mumbled.

Arthur looked up from his book and stated as a straightforwardly, "Catcher in the Rye."

Eames snorted.** _"Really? That book?"_**

With that, Dom grabbed his things and hurried out of the warehouse. He did not want to be part of this fight.

* * *

_Before the movie takes place? Maybe after, depending on what you believe. It doesn't really matter. Just… I hope you liked!  
_

_I think the best part of this is that Tom Hardy (Eames) is actually part of the Next Generation verse. He played clone!Picard in Nemesis. He was great too. But I personally believe he would be a much better clone!Kirk, due to his general awesomeness and ability to seduce._

_But really… I don't know. I just feel Arthur would be more of a Next Generation fan. He gives off that vibe. And Eames just seems like an Original Series type of guy. I…you know what? I'm gonna go sign up for therapy now._

_BTW, I am a fan of both Original Series and Next Generation. Just in case you think I am biased.  
_


End file.
